Revenge Be Like-!
by OrionEdalosss
Summary: God Diancecht said some stuff, and made a big mistake. Now, the familias are out for revenge with a rather absurd plan all together, and Eina's confused as hell. WHOSE PLAN WAS IT ANYWAYS!


**(Note: If you don't know what the legendary armor is, it's located in the Danmachi: Memoria Freese game. You can watch it on Youtube too XP. Also, note that this is... somewhat stuck after Danmachi's latest volume, and is much more... carefree than the actual thing :/. It's like a bit after, where a few things made up and stuff, healed and stuff, yeah you know. **

**Also, this might be very OCC. I'm just goofing around, don't take it too seriously and just enjoy! XDXP)**

"May i be the first to say, that this, is absurd." Welf dead-panned raising his hand, and earned an elbow from Tiona. "Ow." Currently around him was his own familia besides the goddess and Haruhime, Ouka and Chigusa, Naza alongside Daphne, Lulune from the Hermes familia, and the Loki familia minus the elders.

"At least someone spoke up or i'd have just destroyed this meaningless plan whatsoever." Bete growled, ready to escape the room in the twilight mansion that they were in, had Ais not blocked his way. "... Ais? You're going along with this?!"

"... Gomene. They are my friends."

"And they're crazy! They plan, on secretly and, unknown to ta old geezer, to challenge him by doing a freaking mission that has no meaning whatsoever! Steal the replicas of the legendary armor from the guild, seriously?!"

"Oh come on, don't you wanna see how it is?! I'd like to get to wear it!" Tiona swooned leaning over the table, and Bete face-palmed.

"I'd have also appreciated that junk had it not been for the fact it's a freaking replica! This is just pointless!"

"Eto… I wouldn't say POINTLESS…" Mikoto trailed off, and beside her, Ouka and Chigusa, nodded matter-of-factly. "... I mean, lord Diancecht did kinda insult us."

"... I think that's in his personality. Should we take that so seriously?" Bell sweat-dropped having a point there.

"It's a matter of respect ototo-kun!" Misha spoke up with a pout, making them jump. Oh right, she insisted she'd join too.

"Shouldn't you stop us?" Tione gave her weird look, and Misha shrugged.

"Meh. i kinda feel ya, and i'll just pretend i had nothing to do with it if i ever do get caught. Eina will kill me…"

"Anyways." Naza spoke up, her face just as same as usual. "... I say we put the god on fire."

"Umm, we're not sending him back to heaven." Lefiya chuckled sheepishly, kinda freaked out. First Amid, now her? Were all healers so… intense?

"Naza-sama… you're just seeing this as an opportunity to take all your bottled up frustration out on him, aren't you?" Lili gave her a look and the smile that came on her lips answered that.

"Please ms. Hiryute, continue."

"Here is SOMEONE who understands me!" Tiona cheered, and motioned them all closer, setting a paper on the table with rather… complicated diagrams. All leaned in, the voices dimmering into whispers.

…..

"Eina, take care of them, okay?" Royman let the keys fall in Eina's hand, glaring at her with a stern look. "I've heard some troublesome kids are after this armor, and i want you to keep an eye on it. In case you fail, then you'll face the consequences." Eina jolted at that whistle Misha, watching from her desk, paled.

"H-hai! I won't fail you!" She bowed deeply and the boss nodded, walking off. Misha chuckled sheepishly, muttering something about 'oh, just remembered something important!' and rushing out before Eina could ask what it was.

She met the rest up in a deserted alley behind the guild. "... Boss gave the keys to Eina…" She looked done with everything. "Eina of all people! Forget it guys, Eina is impossible."

"She's a mere guildswoman and we're level-6 adventurers!" Tiona argued confidently, and Misha gave her a look.

"Do you even know her? She's a living nightmare when someone angers her! She's so set on doing what she's told, it doesn't matter if she has to murder someone to accomplish that!"

"We came to get this done, and we're doing it!" Welf declared with a huff, earning many looks. Was it just him or was everyone getting fired up with excitement of doing something… NOT them? "Just go on, if it doesn't work we'll send in someone to help!"

"... hai. Come on Tiona, Lefiya." Ais, who had been just watching while silently munching on a jagamarukun, grabbed Tiona and walked off, Misha following suit.

"Oe prum, can you transform to Finn? In case it's time to get them out of trouble." Bete tsked at Lili who hummed in thought and nodded.

"... Cinderella." in a flash, instead of Lili there stood Finn, smiling at them. All stared baffled before Bete smirking.

"... That's actually pretty cool."

"W-what?" Lili- no, Finn stammered cheeks turning red, which made them nearly choke on thin air. The captain, blushing?! Kawai! "A-anyways, i should act how mr. Finn acts!"

"... Don't say his name from his own mouth, it sounds weird." Ouka sweat-dropped. Lili/Finn gave them a look and turned, standing tall.

"Now for the rest to return…"

"No." Eina said plainly with a flat look as Ais munched further on her beloved jagamarukun. Tiona head fell on the desk in defeat whistle Lefiya still didn't give up.

"P-please! We just wish to have a look-"

"Boss's strict order, and no one's even getting to SEE it while i'm in charge." she shook her head strictly and Lefiya sighed. Ais pouted.

"... Can we please steal it?"

"... Eh?"

"WE BEG YOU!" Tiona fell on her knees, near tears and making the half-elf jumped. "PLEEEAAASSSEE!"

"No." Again the reply was same, as Eina glared at them. "And if you don't behave, i'm contacting your elders and-"

"So sorry for the trouble." She jumped as Finn walked in, smiling calmly.

"A-ah, mr. Finn!" She bowed with her own quick smiled, not wanting to be disrespectful to a level-6 adventurer. Finn sweat-dropped with a now sheepish smile.

_If it weren't for the fact it's to get revenge, it'd have apologized and explained that you're bowing to a level-1 shape-shifting prum. _"So sorry for the trouble they have caused, they can be… a bit problematic."

"... Is that true?" Ais asked Tiona and Lefiya who shrugged clueless. Eina sweat-dropped.

"N-no, it's okay."

"Come now." Finn gave the elf a nod of goodbye, and walked out with the three (or two) defeated Loki familia members, while the third continued munching on her never-ending jagamarukun happily.

"... Ais-sama, who big is your appetite?" Lili/Finn asked with a look as they met up with the rest. Ais shrugged and then blinked.

"Oh… Finn… we weren't planning revenge…"

"... Cinderella, the clock strikes midnight." With that, her transformation fell. Tail wagging in annoying (as she was now a chienthrope to avoid any suspicion amongst the guild), she turned to Tiona. "It didn't work! Luckily Mikoto-sama heard your shouts and sent me after you."

"She's persistent." Lefiya sighed in defeat, and Naza huffed.

"Then let's try negotiating."

"Oh you said it. I'm excellent at it." Tione chuckled rather evilly, a dangerous glint in her eyes that made the rest back away from her in fear.

"You'll destroy the whole damned place!" Bete growled. "... Which is kinda a good thing. I'm coming along."

"Bete-san, don't desert us!" Bell face-palmed as the three walked off. He sighed, turning to Lili again. "... Hey Lili, think you can turn… into kami-sama this time?"

"Well, I haven't tried but…" Lili hummed in thought and closed her eyes again. "Cinderella." A flash later, Hestia stood in front of them. "... Huh, who knew! Since she's only a few inches taller than me."

"Then... go on..! Ms. Tulle wouldn't deny a goddess's... orders." Chigusa encouraged and Lili/Hestia nodded with a sigh.

"What is up with you all?" Eina gave them all a look, as Tione slammed her fist on the desk with a dangerous look.

"Look lady, we just want the armor. Give it, or we'll take it."

"... umm… should i call in your familia instead?" She shot back and Tione sweat-dropped, trailing off.

"... If captain finds out i… then he'll…!"

"How could you Tione? I trusted you." Finn looked away with a dramatically sad look, whistle Tione teared.

"I-i'm sorry captain, but the situation called it! I swear, i would never betray my love for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yes captain yes!" Tione, in her own daydream, started hugging and kissing thin air while the rest watched on with blank expressions. Bete turned back to Eina, all three forgetting the love-sick amazoness.

"Anyways, give us the damned clothes already!"

"I'll trade you dozens of potions for it."

"No!"

…..

"... Can we please… have them…?"

"I'm sorry, but… no."

"Oh… okay…" Chigusa quickly shied away and out the guild leaving Daphne and Lulune alone, who quickly looked around and smiled sheepishly, also slowly backing away.

"Okay, just… don't tell lord Miach."

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell lord Hermes."

"Uhuh... definitely not suspicious." Eina nodded slowly whistle Misha, beside her, face-palmed as they escaped. Another failed attempt. She had to visit them again. Making another random unrelated excuse, she escaped to where they were gathered.

"Seriously?" She gave them a look. "You're horrible at taking a revenge."

"Don't blame us, we have horrible acting skills!" Tione pouted, and she sighed running a hand down her face.

"... Well, only thing to do really… is steal." Welf shrugged earning many incredulous look. "What? You just saw how Eina Tulle is, she's as hard as a big smelting stone that refuses to smelt!"

"Of course your language would be related with a blacksmiths…"

"You have a point, but how?" Mikoto hummed in thought and Misha eyed Bell, a grin spreading across her lips. The rest followed her gaze, and Bell gulped, jolting in alarm.

"... Ototo-kun, Eina adores you, right?"

"Umm… are you asking me what i THINK you're asking me?"

"Oe Bete, Welf guy and Ouka guy, you're working together! Mikoto is joining in with Ais as well, outside!" Tiona started clapping her hands excitedly, rather liking the idea. "And Argonaut-kun, you're keeping her busy no matter WHAT it takes! No matter WHAT."

"..."

…..

"Geez, this is getting weird…" Eina sighed, setting the files on her desk. "So many adventurers from different familia joining up and asking for the legendary armor? Isn't that suspicious?" she asked Misha, who had just returned. The pink-haired guildswoman sweat-dropped in return.

"Course not! They're just adventurers curious about history and the replicas! You're too suspicious Eina!"

"Maybe…" She sighed again. Until someone walked in.

"Eina-san~" Bell waved rather cheerily, walking up to her. She looked up and immediately brightened.

"Ah, Bell-kun!" Then she noticed his usual clothes and smirked, leaning on the desk. "Aren't you going to the dungeon today?"

"Nope! We're taking a break today and i decided to come and spend my free time with you! If that isn't a bother that is." He tilted his head in slight worry and she flushed, giggling.

"Course it's not! I'm not that busy anyways." While they chatted, Misha motioned ths silently sneaking-in men to the room where the replicas were held, also motioning them to be '_be district'_.

"District my ass, we're too tall not be damned noticed." Bete growled with a sweat-dropped and Welf chuckled sheepishly.

"We can manage as long as Bell is in on the act."

"Such a womanizer yet still so nervous." Ouka sweat-dropped. But as they walked, he accidentally stepped on a stick that made a cracking noise, catching Eina's attention.

Her attention snapped to that direction and Bell paled, while Ouka, Welf and Bete froze. She opened her mouth, but Bell, panicking, quickly cupped her face and brought it close to his, looking her straight in the eyes with a nervous smile.

"Eina-san, how about a date?!"

"... E-... eh…!" Eina blinked, at a loss of words and blushing rapidly, while Bell was too jittery to even considered doing so. The other three took this chance to quickly rush in, whistle Misha whistled with a surprised look.

_Who knew ototo-kun had the guts to do that. _

"E-eto… umm… i…" Eina stammered completely forgetting about the three she had spotted, but of course even Bell's eyes couldn't keep her attention forever.

"Why won't this damned thing open?!" Bete struggled with the lock and Ouka sighed exasperated, getting his fist ready.

"Forget it." He punched the mirror and the glass broke, the crash sounding around the guild. Welf jumped and face-palmed, glaring at the man.

"You had to do that?!"

"We had no other choice!"

"Just grab the damned things and RUN!" Bete, not bothering taking off the clothes from the mannequins, took the whole mannequin and sped out the door, Welf grabbing the other and doing the same as Ouka followed suit.

Eina froze as the three ran out the gates with the legendary armor on shoulders, while Bell paled with a nervous grimaced. _Couldn't you have used your heads? The spare keys were literally beside the showcase. _

"H-HEY!" Eina came back to her senses and pushed Bell off, jumping over the desk and running out as well. Misha paled, sighing in pity.

"They're dead."

"Then we should save them!" Bell jumped and ran after her. Misha grumbled but followed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"RUN FASTER!"

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A FALNA, HOW CAN SHE RUN THAT FAST?!"

"I'M A FREAKING BLACKSMITH, NOT A WEREWOLF WITH INSANE SPEED!"

"YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YA?! STOP COMPLAINING!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU SONS OF LITTLE-"

"EINA-SAN, LANGUAGE!"

"NO ONE CARES AT THIS POINT OTOTO-KUN!"

"What is… going on?" Ais asked in confusion, atop a building and waiting for the rest beside Mikoto. Mikoto sweat-dropped.

"I think this is where we jump in. HYAAAAAAA!"

"... Tempest."

"Ah, Ais Wallenstein…!" Eina pulled back in surprise as the sword princess appeared in front of her… still eating a jagamarukun, whistle Mikoto helped the guys find a safe escape root. "What are you…"

"... We need that armor…" with that she used tempest again and disappeared, whistle Bell finally caught up, panting. Eina, hands clutching into fists, turned to him in burning fury, to which he noticed and paled, starting to shake under her gaze.

"... Bell-kun, you were distracting me while they did that, weren't you…?"

"... Your eyes were beautiful when i looked at them?" He offered sheepishly, making her flush again, though fury was stronger and she screamed, making him jolt.

"I'M GOING TO EXTERMINATE YOU YOU PERVERT!" She tackled him with a surprise, making him yelp and pale in fear whistle Misha watched with a sympathetic smile.

"Ototo-kun, we'll always remember you sacrifice." She sighed, bowing her head like he was already dead or something. He paled further, now more terrified than anything.

"AHHH I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" He struggled out of her arms and dashed like a mad escaping rabbit, too fast for even Eina to keep up. She blinked and growled.

Bell turned the corner where they all met up and collapsed, breathing heavily. The rest stared, as the other three were also panting from all their running whistle Ais still munched on her jagamarukun.

"... Bell-sama, are you okay?"

"... if i die, tell kami-sama i'm sorry for my stupidness..." The rest sweat-dropped. Her being his advisor, he was bound to see her again one way or another. That meant instant death.

"Well, we got the armor!" Mikoto offered sheepishly. A pause. "... now what?"

"I have a perfect idea…" Naza trailed off, eyeing both Lefiya and Bell again.

* * *

"Why those-" Eina paced, still not aware of Misha being involved, who by the way watched from the side with a strained smile. Both were outside, waiting for their familia heads or goddesses to be fetched by other guild employees, while she waited outside.

"The boss is already informed, and looked furious…" Misha trailed off.

"Not helping! If we don't get that armor back, then who knows what he'll do!" she exclaimed and growled his frustration. "I swear, adventurers! So troublesome! And Bell-kun?! He's usually so innocent and sweet, how did he get mixed up in this?! Ooohh when i see him again, i'm grabbing him by the ear and giving him a scolding of his life, that troublemaker!"

"... God have mercy on him." Misha sweat-dropped, whistle Bell, from literally ATOP the guild, clad in the legendary armor alongside Lefiya, whimpered.

"... Do we have to?"

"These clothes fit us only! Deal with it human!" Lefiya grumbled back huffing. "... Why'd i have to get paired up with you of all you people… if it was Ais-san…"

"... Ais-san can't exactly wear men's legendary armor. And if you didn't want to join, the second choice was her…"

"Never! I'll never let you have her you pitiful human!"

"L-Lefiya-san, mercy!"

"Oh look, Chigusa and Lulune managed to get lord Diancecht here!" Tione, from behind them and hanging off the building alongside Tione, pointed far away, where the god could be detected laughing cheekily as Chigusa and Lulune guided him in front of the guild.

"Oe, start the act already!" Tiona scolded. Both jumped and nodded. Bell cleared his throat and-

"H-HELLO ALL OF ORARIO!" his shout caught all the attention of those around, as townsfolk and adventurer stopped and looked up in surprise. Eina also looked up, eyes widening. The hell…?

"W-WE WOULD LIKE TO OFFER A WARNING!" Lefiya spoke up next and Tiona face-palmed. "I MEAN- LIKE TO WARN! YEAH, WE WOULD LIKE TO WARN!"

"Lefiya-san, you're shaking."

"Want me to throw you off this building and let Tulle-san have you?"

"N-no thanks. A-ANYWAYS, WE WOULD LIKE TO- EH- DEDICATE THIS WARNING TO… GOD DIANCECHT!"

"You guys are horrible at being wild and bad." Tiona face-palmed shaking her head.

"What are ya talking about?!" The god in return shouted in confusion and anger.

"Oe, use language!" Tione whispered. "Lefiya, remember how he insulted Ais? How he said she was just a pretty-face? Are you letting him slip?" she encouraged, knowing it would fire her up. It did, as the elf grumbled.

"No one says that about Ais-san… WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE BEEN SUCH AN ASS TO US ALL!" Lefiya shouted back. Bell sweat-dropped, not being sure if they should use that language with a god. "HUMAN, SUPPORT ME!"

"Uhh, YEAH! ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE BEEN… MEAN TO US!"

"Argonaut-kun, remember how he insulted your familia, about it being poor and weak? Are you just accepting that?" Tiona smirked cheekily. Bell paused, and slowly started to frown.

"... no i'm not. HONESTLY, YOU SHOULD FIX UP YOUR ACT AND STOP BEING SUCH A BOTHER TO THOSE AROUND! EVERYONE HATES YOUR GUTS JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

"That is true- ehh, i mean, BELL CRANEL, VIRIDIS-SAN, GET DOWN HERE AND APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY!" Eina shouted up at them with a huff, and both exchanged looks, before giving her a simple 'no'. "EXCUSE ME?! BELL CRANEL, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"Hush, Eina-san." he pouted.

"Tulle-san is a big meany indeed." Lefiya agreed.

"WHY YOU-"

"I ORDER YOU TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT AWAY YOU PEASANTS!"

"Son of a…" Welf, with the rest who had just came out of their hiding, trailed off with a growl.

"Nope. let them handle, we'll take our anger out later." Naza smirked, quite enjoying it.

"... Lefiya-san, should we attack?"

"... I cannot argue. TAKE THAAAAT!"

"HYAAAAA!"

"You stupid adventurers!" before they could strike with their war cries, a staff hit their heads knocking them off guard. Riveria glared at them, having jumped on the building alongside Asfi and Finn.

"Eek!"

"R-Riveria!" Lefiya paled whistle Bell squeaked in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing! Lefiya, you should act more maturely! And Bell Cranel? I didn't expect you to join this idiot."

"Honestly, adventurers these days…" Finn sighed with a sheepishly and troubled smile. Asfi gave them looks and a shake of head.

"I'm not asking what happened, but still i would like to know."

All looked around, as their respected gods and goddesses arrived at the scene as well, accompanied by guild employees.

"Arara, what is going on Lulune?"

"Bell-kun, what are you…"

"Oooee, Aizu, Tiona Tione, oooo and Lefiya nice armor! It brings out your assets~"

"Naza, what is this?"

"Ouka? Chigusa?"

"... should we run?" A pale Lulune asked the rest equally-pale adventurers, who would have nodded had it not been for the fact that Gareth alongside Take and Asfi, joining them, had completely surrounded them.

"... i think we're too late for that." Daphne gulped.

…..

"You're ALL grounded, no entrance to the dungeon for a week, understood?" Riveria glared down at the Loki familia members, who either nodded silently with multiple apologies or grumbled and nodded.

"Sorry for the damage, we'll pay for it." Finn sweat-dropped, talking with a furious Royman. All were inside the guild after the whole mess.

"Honestly, adventurers these days!"

"Stop saying that already, geez!" Bete grumbled in return as the dwarf stomped off to show the mess to a troubled Finn. "We only did it cause of that old man."

"I understand your anger, but… you could have consulted us and we could have taken care of it peacefully." Miach shook his head with a exasperated chuckle.

"We wanted to just make it clear that we CAN strike if he continues being such an ass." Welf pouted as well, while Hestia giggled rather amused.

"Who'd knew. Well, your way was wrong but i can't argue that he IS a bit… irritating."

"A bit? That's a big understatement goddess Hestia." Naza grumbled.

"You worked so hard to get them, huh?" Eina sighed, running a hand down her face. Then she glared at the nervous Misha. "And you were helping them!"

"C-come on, i had to give them justice!"

"You should have stopped them, not encouraged them!"

"But i kinda liked it." Hermes smirked. "Even you have the right to get angry sometimes. Just… not so wild."

"Wild? That guildswoman is a superwoman or something! She nearly killed us!" Bete growled and Ouka nodded with a sweat-drop.

"I think Bell has it the worst…"

"Good." Lefiya smirked at Bell, who gave her a teary glare.

"Of course you'd be happy that i'm dying so soon… Lefiya-san no baka..." he whimpered, and Eina gave him a glare.

"Oh right. You're grounded, Bell Cranel!" she grabbed his ear, whistle Riveria whacked her familia with her staff, forcing them up and out of the guild. Hermes also walked out whistling as Asfi took the whining Lulune, while Chigusa quietly followed Take out who was scolding a guilty Ouka. Miach, also scolding Naza and Daphne, also walked out.

"Honestly, you guys." Hestia sighed, and glared at Lili with a huff. "And you! You should have supervised them!"

"B-but-!"

"Out!" She pushed them out as well, leaving Bell in Eina's hand. She twisted his ear, earning many 'OW!'s.

"You pervert! I didn't think you'd go so far as to ask me to a date just to get that armor!"

"A-actually, that wasn't a lie!" He defended, and Eina blinked. "E-Eina-san has been so busy lately, it's hard to find time where i can really talk to you, so i thought maybe by this i could ask you to a hang-out without being awkward- OWOWOW!"

"Liar!" She blushed, twisting his ear further, to the point where he started crying.

"Waaaaahh Eina-san is a big meany!"

"God have mercy on you…" Misha just bowed her head again.

"MISHA-SAN, STOP THAT ALREADY!"

"Honestly… adventurers these days…" Finn face-palmed, smiling sheepishly at the still-furious Royman.

**(YAAASS very OCC i just went haywire is all XD btw, if anyone here has Danmachi: Memoria Freese game, add me please XP my Id is 759521310, thanks! :D)**


End file.
